I'd change it all for you
by delenakiss
Summary: The love triangle is an hexagon. I own none of these characters. This is 922 words but enjoy. Let me know what you think so far. I am working on it between senior year and writing- its hard. Be patient.


"I will never forgive you Tatiana!"

"Klaus, I'm sorry. It just happened. I don't know how- "

You just ended up in bed with my Father!" Klaus paced the grass. " I love you, Tatiana. I want to give you everything. I wanted to marry you." Tears slipped from his eyes and down face, dripping from his chin. His broad shoulders were visibly shaking with his clenched fists.

Tatiana looked torn by the pain she'd caused him. She tried to reach out but her hand was knocked away. He simply looked up at her and glared through his tears. He pushed her to the ground pushing her into the earth. His fingers found her tresses and he knotted his fingers, pinching and rubbing a strand between his fingers. His face softened. Tatiana's rigid form relaxed.

"Even with all that you've caused me. I still love you with all my heart. I will never stop loving you."

Tatiana leaned up towards his mouth as it gravitated towards her. Their kiss was sweet. They broke apart smiling at the union of their lips. "I love you Niklaus. I will never hurt you ever again."

From a distance a slender silhouette went unnoticed. It was Niklaus's mother. She had hoped this night her son would leave the wench. She would have to do the unspeakable: break her son's heart again.

"AHHH."

The crowd chanted, "Witch, witch, witch" over and over again as burning flesh tainted the air. Soon the screaming was over and the body upon the wood had stopped moving. Tatiana stood close by with his mother, brothers, and father. He looked past the fire to his sweet Tatiana.

The witch burning would only separate the m for a little while. He wanted to rush to her and gather her in his arms. He could tell she was afraid. Once her wide brown eyes connected with his he mouthed I love you. A small smile came upon her lips, but disappeared when she looked once more at the burning woman. He knew why. The smile had left his face also.

His family has a dangerous secret, one that could get them killed. His mother, Esther was a witch, a very powerful one too. The woman who just died was a part of her coven and had stayed silent until the end.

The town mayor, Richards stood before us, circling the burning corpse. He was large man who was known for his number of witch killings. He'd studied them and knew a lot. It brought great fear to the witches. He wore charms to deflect heir magic. This we knew because many had tried to kill him in the night.

"If there are witches among you, give them to me." Richard demanded. He walked around to every face that made up the circle. "I want blood!"

The intensity of these words shook even the men. But most of all scared the witches among the crowd.

That night Niklaus and Tatiana met but with different intentions that night.

"Klaus…" Tatiana whispered, looking around urgently. She lifted her skirts and ran farther into the woods.

"My love."Tatiana turned to her love as he walked out of the shadows. Blight joy crossed her face as she once again lifted her skirts and ran into the arms of her lover. They passionately embraced. When they parted, "Marry me."

"Niklaus…."

He put her at an arm's length away and smiled once more. "I said marry me Tatiana. Take my name and run away with me forever. We can leave all of this and never come back."

Tatiana bit her lip as tears started to spring from her eyes. "I love you Niklaus and I would be honored for you to take my hand in marriage. There is nowhere else I'd rather be than with you."

They embraced once more, but this time not breaking their lips away from one another as though the other would disappear. "I must go, my father awaits me." Tatiana said as their foreheads touched.

"one more. "he begged. She grabbed his head once more putting all her passion and love into it. Niklaus seemed to feel it. Both seemed hesitant to part.

Tatiana left first. "Tomorrow my love." Klaus nodded hopelessly in love as she left and went his own way.

A branch snapped somewhere. Tatiana looked back. She reached into her sleeve and pulled a knife out. She kept walking trying to not give herself away. When another branch snapped this time closer she turned slashing out her knife. It connected with something .

She was suddenly pushing to the ground, feeling the grass touch her back. "Tati, Tati Tati."

It was him. Mikael. "Please I love him. Not again."

"Oh that won't happen again, my dear." This voice was the last one she wanted to hear. Esther.

"You know?" She was referring to the affair.

"Of course I made him pursue you. And he wanted you so I gave you to him."

"You put a spell on me…"

Esther came to kneel by Tatiana's head. She touched her face. "I even compelled you to cheat on my dear Niklaus. I tried so hard to get you out of his life. But, he still came back for you." She clenched Tatiana's chin and clenched her teeth in anger. "Why?" She pulled Tatiana's soft locks and let it go with a sigh.

Tatiana tried to rise but found herself unable to move. "Esther please let me go." Tatiana saw the knife in Esther's hand.

Esther composed herself. "Now you must die. It is the only way. All I needed was one human and I picked you. It's a shame that you have to die. My son will be so heartbroken."

Esther raised the knife high and plunged it into Tatiana's chest. Who let out a silent cry. "You will die unhappy and I hope you receive the punishment you deserve….."

"Good bye Tatiana." Esther whispered.


End file.
